


【授翻/Loki中心】Cover Up the Sun 小王子的教师生涯

by Mary2333



Series: Loki在中庭 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor 2: The Dark World, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Abduction, Angst, Fantastic Racism, Fluff, Gen, Genderswap, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loki would probably enjoy teaching actually, Memory Alteration, Past Child Abuse, Rehabilitation, Snowball Fight, Xavier continues to be manipulative but it's all in good cause, consensual telepathic therapy, oh look it's a sequel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary2333/pseuds/Mary2333
Summary: 在解决Malekith入侵事件之后，lok来到了他认为的九界之中唯一还欢迎他的地方：泽维尔天才学校。
Relationships: Loki & Charles Xavier, Loki & Illyana Rasputin, Loki & Kurt Wagner
Series: Loki在中庭 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/925824
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cover Up the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045554) by [Mikkeneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikkeneko/pseuds/Mikkeneko). 



> Loki在中庭系列第一部完结译文走这里：A Villain State of Mind 束缚之下https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450098/chapters/30828738
> 
> 比较爱sy的排版 sy更新最即时 催更的小可爱来sy找我吖  
> 完结的第一部 http://www.mtslash.me/thread-247173-1-1.html  
> 第二部正在更新 http://www.mtslash.me/thread-267344-1-1.html

_正视我吧_

_你知道我是什么样的人_

_玷污一切洁净_

_令光明蒙上阴影_

_你总认为你拥有一切_

_而傲慢终会使你走向毁灭_

_你早就应该把我杀死_

_却如此懦弱怯于尝试_

_那么你现在就该逃跑_

_千万别让我找到_

  
  
───────K's choice from《hide》  
（＊译者注 这是作者太太Mikkeneko很喜欢的歌手,经常用其歌词作序作标题）  
  
  


* * *

 **Chapter 1**  
  
  
  
Charles独自久坐在办公桌前。一盏长明灯伴着他,柔和的光线懒洋洋地洒在他的办公台桌上。疲劳感随着时间的推移渐渐开始拉扯他的神经末端,而他一如既往忽略了那种不适。  
  
今天在伊利诺伊州发生了另一起骚乱。自从外星人入侵纽约以及复仇者联盟的出现以来,民众对变种人的不满情绪再次上升。有些人认为,有了复仇者联盟,世界就不再需要变种人的保护。也有人认为复仇者的下一步行动将会起到清理变种人的作用,觉得这个计划早就应该实施。还有些人甚至将外星入侵归咎到变种人身上——这些想法没有任何逻辑可言,然而大众舆论就是这样。  
  
他并没有因此就去责怪复仇者。那没有任何意义——复仇者们当然不是故意导致这种结果的。事实上,现在只要一点点动静,大众对变种人的仇视情绪就会激增。比如世界某个地方因为变种人能力觉醒而产生了可怕的现象——一场风暴,或者其他可能归咎于变种人能力的灾难 ——即使只是对财产有了轻微损坏,也可能导致人民的怨恨爆发,那些人往往会寻求最近的目标发泄他们的愤怒。  
  
对此,Charles表示清楚他们这样想的原因。 哦,他已经听见了他们脑袋里的想法,所以他确切地知道他们在想什么。 但他并不喜欢这个结果。  
  
每次发生这种情况,Charles都会花大量的时间,试图减小双方冲突带来的伤害。  
  
每到这种时候,就算是躺在床上,他也会保持清醒,盯着天花板一遍又一遍地在心里问自己：他是否把所有他能做的事情都处理妥当了？ 他是否应该花更多的时间在主脑上,去找出那些处于危险区域的变种人然后把他们都带到安全的地方？ **你无法知道谁有危险。** 他是否应该多参加一些新闻采访,表达对暴力事件的忧心,用甜言蜜语去减轻民众对变种人群体的反感？ **他们从来都不听解释。** 他是否应该花更多时间训练X战警,好让他们在危机爆发的时候能够更加沉着地应对骚乱,挽救更多的生命？ **你已经为他们做了所有你能做的了,他们现在需要独立。** 他是否应该花更多的时间与他那些年轻的学生一起,辅导他们,并安慰他们当中某些因为听到人类和变种人冲突流血而又一次回忆起自身不好经历的孩子？  
  
天花板从来没有给过他任何答案。  
  
突然有一种微弱的感觉打断了Charles的思绪,那是介于味道和气味之间的东西：焚烧中的灰烬——仿佛有一拢烟雾拂过他的脸。 困惑的Charles从他的工作中回过神,他抬起头环顾四周：是某个窗户打开了吗？ 也许是Logan再次来访。尽管Charles的秘书再三强调办公室是禁烟区,Logan嘴里依旧喜欢叼着大得可怕的香雪茄。  
  
紧接着他办公室的大门被人打开了。奇怪的是,门之前应该已经被上了锁,办公室门口那些警惕的守卫和庄园里最先进的安保系统也都不应该允许有人擅自闯入。一个身影鬼魅一般地溜了进来,身形娇小且苗条,穿着深色衣服,和黑暗的角落融为一体。唯有一抹亮丽的颜色令整个人脱颖而出：一头明艳的红发披散在入侵者的肩头,配上一张年轻却看不出年纪的脸——冷酷无情,美丽动人。Charles曾在NickFury的人事档案中见过这位年轻女子的脸：Natasha Romanov,黑寡妇。间谍,卧底专家,极其出色的暗杀者。  
  
"晚上好,教授,"她说。 "希望没有打扰到你。"  
  
然而不管面前这人顶着怎样的脸,Charles从看到对方识海的瞬间就认出了来人。它是明亮的,锯齿状的外层包裹着内里的传奇色彩；那些光团支离破碎,把空间挤得满满当当,它们旋转着,宣泄着,从承受不住的空间里往外溢出。正是出于这种思想,才会有那种灰烬和鲜血混合的味道,断续地向Charles诉说着主人在经历战役后那份自鸣得意的满足以及无限的悲伤。  
  
Charles笑了,心里的大石头终于落了地,自然是欣喜十分。 "Loki,"他说。 "见到你我可真高兴。没想到我们那么快就能再次见面。"  
  
距上次两人一别,已经过了两个月。他之前和Loki仅仅接触了不到一个月。那个月气氛够紧张的,他不光要潜入外星人的大脑,还要试图让Loki摆脱困扰他的梦魇,不让他陷入疯狂的泥潭。尽管相处时间不算长,Charles已经非常喜欢Loki了。Thor提出让Loki回阿斯加德抵抗Malekith入侵的时候,Charles其实并不想让Loki那么快就走。他心里既有希望又有担忧。一方面不舍Loki那么快就离去,另一方面又希望他能达到他真正的潜力高峰。更重要的是,Charles担心Loki会再次陷入愤怒仇恨以及自我毁灭的状态。  
  
在他离开的那段时间里,Charles没有忘记过为他担忧,只是因为这段时间需要他处理的事太多所以才暂时搁置了Loki的事。Loki远在阿斯加德,留在地球上的Charles几乎无能为力。即使希阿女皇Lilandra（*译者注 charles的外星人前妻）,也无法看到分散在宇宙角落的九界的情况。这么多年的教师生涯让Charles明白身为一名教师不仅要知道何时去指导学生,启发学生,为他们提供建议,同时更重要的还是要在某些时候退后一步让学生自己独立去发展。  
  
属于黑寡妇的那张脸挤出一个不甘心的笑容,然后不符合形象地笑出了声。 "我早该知道的,"Loki换回了他自己的声音,与脸形成奇怪的对比,但与他思维的气质完美匹配。 "你免疫我的所有把戏。"他走上前,一手结印,这个俄罗斯小女人的形象瞬间幻化回了他自己的形象：高大,黑暗,憔悴,苍白,穿着异域味十足的盔甲,衣物伤的血污和破碎加上脸上明显的疲倦感却令他像是裹着裹尸布回来一样。  
  
"从你的衣着上看——你打胜仗回来了？"Charles问,把他的工作文件折叠起来放在一边。他把手交叉放在面前的桌子上,认真地去看他,去辨别在他周围不安旋转的思绪和情感的形状。 Loki似乎...某种程度上比Charles上一次见到他时更加理智了。更加理智,更加冷静,但也更加精疲力竭。肉体和灵魂的深度疲惫似乎下一刻就要把他压倒。他明亮的心灵的火焰摇曳不定,仿若下一秒就要枯竭,形势不太乐观。Charles对此感到惊诧和不安。  
  
至少他回来了。无论是怎样的灾祸,他都幸免于难,自愿回到了地球。Loki能完成这两点,已经很让Charles欣慰了。现在他回到地球,就意味着他已经击败了威胁阿斯加德的任何威胁（显然,如果Loki没有回来,那么Charles可能会有另一个大麻烦需要解决。）不过尽管Loki胜利了,他心里仍然感到不舒服。他没有去和他的父母以及兄弟和好吗？似乎没有,至少没有到完全和好的程度。 "你在阿斯加德过得怎么样？"  
  
"哦,很棒。"Loki说,他的声音里满是尖锐的讽刺。 "为什么这么说呢——他们看到我的时候可是非常激动。在我到达阿斯加德的几分钟内,我就差点被扔进大牢,而跟在我哥身边的那些可爱的跟屁虫,还没等到第二天,就一个个亲自过来以我的性命威胁我。"  
  
"当Thor摆出那副谦卑的样子请求我的时候,我尽职尽责地将精灵关回了瓶子里,然后一切就恢复正常了。阿斯加德像往常一样金碧辉煌,最多在柱子上留了几个黑色的焦痕和凹进去的印子。这个永恒的王国会继续留存下去,和以前一样强大而和谐——因为神域人可能都以为我这个祸害已经死了。"Loki的语速很快。  
  
"死了？"Charles有些惊讶地重复了这个字眼。Loki周围的空气里充满了对自己用这种狡猾伎俩成功摆脱他们的骄傲,同时也有隐隐的内疚感 。"为什么他们会这么想？"  
  
Loki皱了皱眉。 "我以为这样的话他们可以让我多清静些时间。"他抱怨道。 "我希望能够独自一人。这样我就可以按我的喜好做事,来去自由。就算Thor可能会因为赎罪,将功补过这种原因试图减轻我的判决,但很明显,醒过来的诸神之父可不会这么想。"  
  
这个解释的确合乎情理,但Charles可以从他的情绪看出,Loki内心想的东西远远不止他轻率的话语表达出来的这些。Charles感受到了Loki的沮丧,苦涩,痛苦,惊愕以及某种极其惊人的温暖纠缠在一起,在那片被Loki深埋于心的悲伤之海中翻涌。  
  
"你为什么不告诉我发生了什么事,Loki？"Charles于是问道。 "你可以从头开始讲。"  
  
"为什么,你就不能直接读我的记忆自己找答案吗？" Loki对此嗤之以鼻,语气咄咄逼人,几乎是在指责,但Charles可以从他脑海中复杂的思想和感情中辨别出他的确是字面意思。尽管Loki可以称得上是语言方面的大师,他自己内心仍有一些难以表达的东西。读记忆的话,Charles很容易就能知道他的想法和感受,Loki则不必亲自说出他的弱点。  
  
"我希望听你自己说,"Charles劝说他。 "亲自把脑袋里的那些事转换成文字说出来可以帮助你整理思路和情绪。你脑海中可是有许多我不熟悉的概念。记得上次我见到你时,Thor打电话请求你的帮助,他需要你帮忙打破敌方对阿斯加德的围攻。你不如告诉我接下来发生了什么吧。"  
  
"…好吧。"尽管Loki语气很勉强,他心里却很高兴Charles邀请他分享故事。他就像一个沸腾的水壶,不安的情绪试图从他体内逃脱,得到宣泄。  
  
"只有在彩虹桥稳定的条件下,阿斯加德才能维护九界的平静。而阿斯加德的军队都没有想过自家人会搞出来这种危机。当Thor砸碎彩虹桥时,叛乱分子作乱,九界爆发了各种大大小小的纷争。不过只要宇宙魔方回到了他们身边,他们就能够重新打开彩虹桥并重建和平。当然,我的意思是砸破所有捣乱者的头骨,直到那些人重新变回温顺的绵羊。不管是Odin还是Thor,他们骨子里可没有耐心二字。"  
  
"说到Malekith,就是另外一件事了。阿斯加德从很久以前就一直在努力平定叛乱,俘虏战犯。Malekith将他最好的战士伪装成普通战犯俘虏,从而被带入阿斯加德的核心区域。一旦到达那里,他们就能越狱并从内部摧毁阿斯加德的防御。而完全出乎意料的是,神域人因为外派兵力平定九界变得不堪重负,留守的人短时间内就被逼退至宫殿。他们能够提升宫殿的盾牌短时间内对抗Malekith的围攻,但对面的力量似乎源源不断。"  
  
Loki开始在办公室里踱步,从而平衡内心的焦虑。他对于这个故事的讲述变得更加全神贯注, 试着回忆起他所看到的一些东西,而不是仅仅复述他在事后所学到的东西。 "有一种......神器,是由黑暗精灵创造的。他们把它称为以太,翻译成其他的语言可以理解为黑暗虚空或者黄昏。"图像在他的脑海中掠过,一种深红色的物质像水中的血一样在空中张牙舞爪地扩散,通过最微小的缝隙并烟雾状。   
  
"它的存在是为了摧毁宇宙中的所有光线,将宇宙带回到恒星诞生之前的原始黑暗之中。数千年前,在Odin的父亲Bor掌权的时候黑暗精灵就尝试过了,那时Bor率领军队击败了Malekith,瓦解了他的军队,据说以太也被一同摧毁。"  
  
"真的？"这是个反问句,因为显然雷神不需要叫Loki来帮忙对抗已经死了数千年的敌人。  
  
"那样做是明智之举,不是吗？" Loki的声音充满了厌恶。 "但他没有。Bor不会放过拥有如此强大魔法的机会。毕竟,他永远都不知道什么时候自己会一时兴起要抹去敌人星球上的所有光线。"  
  
"他把它深深地藏在阿斯加德的武器库中,告诉所有人它已被摧毁。但事实并非如此。类似以太这种物质,他们都有自己的意识。虽然当初它被束缚和封印,但前段时间Malekith从沉睡中醒来时召唤了它,它就做出了回应。"  
  
"这就是为什么Malekith围攻阿斯加德。"Charles说。  
  
"是的。愚蠢至极。"Loki摇了摇头,那位亲戚的顽固不化真是让他烦心。 "Bor可能不知道,但我不知道Odin怎么会没想到.....你看,黑暗虚空被创造成光明的对立面。它永远无法摧毁所有光源。相反,它被用来吸收所有形式的能量——包括光——并将其转化为黑暗能量,强化自身能量。而愚蠢的Bor就这样将它放在他自己的武器库内,和他从战争中掠夺的那些武器,那些含有不可估量能量的战利品一起。"  
  
"无怪乎阿斯加德无法击退Malekith的攻击。阿斯加德的力量源源不断地被埋藏在他们脚下的能量源抽取！以太苏醒之后甚至能从Odin那里汲取力量,迫使诸神之父进入不合时宜的沉睡状态。只要它留在阿斯加德的时间越长,就像块会吸收能量的海绵一样,让Malekith变得越来越强......"尽管他的语气轻率无礼充满了恼怒,那份下意识的厌恶与不安仍然伴随着记忆挥之不去：被困在宫殿的保护罩里,四面受敌。一股恶魔般的力量急切地向内逼进,一点点侵蚀他们脚下的每一寸土地。以太,黑暗虚空,难以控制的邪恶之物,吞噬一切它触碰到的来滋养自身。  
  
"你花了多长时间找出这一切？"Charles开口,让他从那段糟糕的记忆里回过神。  
  
"在我踏足阿斯加德之前,我就有怀疑发生了什么。"Loki纠正了他。 "不过我花了很长时间让那群偏执的傻瓜放我进入武器库进行检查。但那无助于我们解决问题。现在的以太无法被破坏,也不能轻易带去别的地方,那可能会引起其他能量源的混乱。Thor真是好运,身边正好有一个知道世界树所有秘密树枝和缝隙的人。"  
  
"Thor和我一起出发,没有带士兵,只有Sif陪同。宫殿需要尽可能多的人守着。当然,一旦以太离开阿斯加德,我猜Malekith就会感觉到它然后跟过来。我们最后在Svartalfheim被截住了,malekith和他的傀儡们击败了Thor,偷走了盛放以太的容器并将它吸收进了自己身体里。"  
  
"Hmm..."Charles考虑了Loki记忆排序的问题。 "我觉得后面的事情发展有很大一部分是你推动的。你用麻痹人的毒液涂在匕首上刺伤Thor,将他推下悬崖,亲自将以太送到Malekith手里,说自己做这一切只是为了亲眼看阿斯加德被毁灭。"  
  
"没错。"Loki承认,同时听起来很尴尬又有些沾沾自喜。 "这当然是一场表演！但我为什么不能这么干？我的意思是,想想那些在阿斯加德排队向我叫嚷如果我背叛雷神将会得到各种可怕死法的人——我可不忍心让他们失望。"  
  
"你真乐于助人。" Charles轻笑出声道。  
  
"这么干的确让Malekith相信了我的好心。当然,在别人看来这不是那么‘好心’,这得看你处于什么立场。他从头到尾都没有怀疑我会篡改以太的结构。对于一个黑暗精灵来说,他可真是太容易轻信于人了。"  
  
"所以他就像他计划的那样吸收了以太。不幸的是,这样一来,他就把问题变成了Thor可以解决的那种,就像Thor计划的那样,Malekith被Mjolnir锤砸得很惨。毕竟Thor没有真的瘫痪。"Loki满意地给这段故事进行收尾。 "以太形成的能量反冲建立了一个消耗Svartalfheim的奇点,但那里没什么东西能被消耗,整个领域被毁灭对于九界来说也并没有太大的损失。就像我计划的那样。"  
  
"这太棒了,Loki,"Charles语气温和。 "听上去你成功拯救了你的兄弟和你的朋友,以及所有的国度。我为你感到骄傲。"然后又苦笑地摇头。 "但是Loki,摧毁行星这种解决方案可不能成为习惯。"  
  
奇怪的凡人总是有些奇怪的顾虑。"Malekith和他的同伴试图抹杀世界的光明,杀死每一个依赖光的人。他老家的毁灭和他未遂的计划会导致的后果比起来已经算是很少的代价了。"  
  
Charles决定不再追究这一点。 "然后你......'死了？' "  
  
"是的。似乎......时机刚刚好。我的意思是,没有比一片荒地更合适的了。而且这个星球很快就坍塌了,那样就很方便解释没有尸体的问题。我不知道…我想知道他们是否还在阿斯加德为我举行了葬礼。"他脑海中出现了一些画面：精致的小舟优雅地划过黑暗的星空,火焰箭射出一道道明亮的弧线,点燃了渐行渐远的小船。这种阿斯加德特有的仪式是为了表达对高贵死者的尊敬。我所做的弥补是否抵消了我给阿斯加德带来的耻辱？Thor似乎是这么认为的。 ''......当Thor认为我躺在他怀里死去的时候,他的眼泪糊了我一脸。这个容易感伤的傻瓜。"最后的那句话似乎带上了些许情绪起伏。  
  
"他仍然爱着你。"  
  
"所以他仍然是个傻瓜,"Loki语气不善地说道。 _只有傻瓜才会爱我。我不明白他为什么这样做,为什么一如既往地爱着我。发生了这么多事,他为什么还要试着照顾我？_ 这个想法让他的胃里像是有一团光一般暖暖的,仿佛整个人变成藏在灰烬细致呵护下的火种一样。 "我不在乎。我需要....我需要一些时间散心。远离他。远离阿斯加德。远离Odin以及曾经的一切。我把自己从Heimdall的视线里隐藏了。我不希望他们中有任何一人找到我。"  
  
"你可以留在这里,只要你需要,Loki。"Charles说。 "我很高兴你能留在这里。看到你很好我就放心了。"  
  
"Odin可不开心。"Loki突然说道。 "他不在乎。我伪装成一名警卫告知了他这条消息。他表现得一点也不在乎。Frigga不在他身边,他对我,这个被从Jotunheim偷走的可怜的生物连表面文章都懒得做了...."他停下了接下来的话。我想我现在真的是一个孤儿了。我亲手杀了Laufey,现在连Frigga也......  
  
"Frigga？"Charles静静地问道。 "你的母亲？"  
  
"她死了。"这个词是死寂的,毫无起伏,但随之而来的愤怒和悲伤的风暴一点也不平静。她死了,被谋杀了,死得毫无尊严。Kruzed就那样抹杀了她的性命,轻而易举地摔断了她的脖子,就像她是个无名氏,一个普通的宫廷守卫。那个怪物永远不应该对她染指,就应该在他尝试的那一刻被从天上击倒——  
  
"我杀了他,"Loki说,他咬紧牙关,呼吸急促,语气里充满了绝望和愤怒。 "杀死她的怪物——我杀了他。从他对她下手的那一刻起我就发誓要杀了他然后我做到了。我刺伤了他,碾碎了他的每一根骨头,在那片贫瘠的沙漠里将他挫骨扬灰。我杀了他,但这没有......没有任何意义。这样做不能把她带回来。我杀了他,而她依然离开了我。"  
  
她走了,所以我不能留下来。我不能留在阿斯加德,留在一个处处有她存在过的痕迹的地方。再也不能在看到她出现在走廊的身影,再也不能看到她的容颜在大理石上倒影,再也不能——我做不到那样活下去。所以我像懦夫一样逃离。我来找你,只是因为你这里是我知道的九界中唯一欢迎我的地方。  
  
"我很抱歉,Loki,"Charles尽可能温柔地说道。 Frigga的形象渐渐在他的脑海中浮现出来。每一个画面都被痛苦或悲伤所染色,但她在其中的美丽和强大仍然表现得栩栩如生。那些记忆片段里她的形象毫无疑问地被理想化了,但她的性格应该和现实里的相差无几。 "她一定是个非凡的女人。"  
  
Loki突然转身面对他。 "给我一些事做,"他要求道,他提高的声音掩盖了语气里的痛苦。 拜托了。 "问题,任务,随便什么让我忙起来保持理智。我来这里就是为了偿还欠你的债,给你回报。给我一个回报的方法！"  
  
"我确信我能想出什么。"Charles说,然后笑了笑。 "事实上,你在这里有很多可做的事。很难说应该从哪里开始。对了,你觉得来唱嘉宾讲座怎么样？"  
  
________________________  
  
  
Loki被一个凡人女人指引到他的新宿舍——不,是一个变种人女人。他已经开始能够分辨出两者的区别了。长长的红发和冷静的灰眼珠让他想起了他最近遇到的另一个红发女人,蜘蛛女士。不仅仅是因为相同的发色,而是他们给人有类似的危险感。他们眼中的阴影警告别人他们经历了许多黑暗的战争,并且不介意再来一场。虽然她表现得很有礼貌和风度,但她看Loki的眼神里充满了警惕。Loki不确定他该怎么反应。也许是愉悦？即使在这种地方,他们仍然认识到他可以带来威胁。也许吧。  
  
"这里是备用的教师宿舍,"她告诉他,在玻璃面板上敲击一块空白的正方形薄片。面板发出蜂鸣声,随着大门内响起一声巨响,锁打开了。她拉开门,示意他往里面走。他们进了一个被树木遮蔽的小院子里,一条光滑的石头路径分叉到两边。那个女人（Xavier曾说过她的名字,但是Loki并没有非常关注——Gray？）把他带到了最左边的一角。门是用深色木材制成的,上面镶嵌着在中庭剧本中出现过的拥有自己独特编号的铁牌。 "你住在这里。"  
  
她递给他一块晶片以及一小撮叮当作响的金属——钥匙,Loki经过简单检查后意识到了这一点。 "我认为你不需要停车,"她说。 "房间里应该有所有的日常家具,但如果你有什么需求,你可以打电话给家政——号码贴在门上。如果你还需要些其他东西——我知道你不是来自地球—— "  
  
"我相信我可以自己解决问题,"Loki微笑着向她保证。与阿斯加德的技术水平相比,这些住宿设施很简单。Loki不是Thor——不是白痴。他可以对中庭任何一台机器的目的做出合理猜测。从使用某物的前提出发,通常不难弄清楚如何使用它。他一直擅长观察周围的人并模仿他们的行为......而对于任何真正困扰他的事情,用魔法也能搞定。 "谢谢。"  
  
她露出一个怀疑的表情,但没有追究这个问题。 "今天是星期五,X教授说你下星期一开始讲课,"她用温柔的声音说道。她使用了似乎所有变种人对Charle Xavier都会用的昵称,语气里同时包含了对 Charles的尊重和亲昵。 "希望你留了足够的时间来制定课程计划。我们到时候见。"  
  
她脸上晦涩的危险感渐渐消失了,转身离开,留给Loki足够的空间。Loki等到她走出视线,才去开门。他将钥匙收进他的次元口袋里,手指在空中挥动了几下就把锁打开了。  
  
虽然算不上豪华,但那套小房间里的设施应有尽有：一张床,一个抽屉柜,一面镜子还有一个舒适的壁龛。工作区还有一张大小适中的写字台和几把木椅子。最右边的区域里,金属塑料混合制作的柜台放置在光秃秃的瓷砖地板上——他瞥见的东西看起来像水槽和烤箱,所以这可能是中庭的厨房。墙壁被一分为二,腰部向下是深色木质的镶板,而往上则是柔和米色的墙纸。一些金属框架的风景以及静物画被用来装饰墙壁上的空白空间,有品味但没有人情味。玻璃灯泡连接在电线杆上嵌入墙壁和天花板中,他想的话就能让它们发光。而最深处隐没在阴影里的小地方很可能是浴室或武器储存室之类的。  
  
Loki外出战斗和冒险经历不算少。对野外露营也并不陌生。他曾经在倾盆大雨中用干燥石南花在帐篷里铺床。现在的处境当然没那么糟糕,但毫无疑问它缺少一些阿斯加的人觉得理所当然的设施。缺少舒适。  
  
同时——  
  
同时无聊,乏味和没有人情味。这显然是一间客房,就像你随便能从一家旅店找到的一样。而且这还与仅仅在一家旅馆住几晚有所区别,这个房间可能会是他未来很长一段时间居住的意义上最接近家的地方。  
  
Loki心念一动,低声念了几句咒语,同时挥动他的手,随着他的举动,他周围的空间变得不稳定,在泡沫中膨胀。最后昏暗的房间消失了,取而代之的是他在的房间。映入眼帘的是拱形天花板,雕刻精美的镀金墙,连接着阿斯加德壮丽景色的宽阔拱门。金色的墙壁隐藏在众多深色天鹅绒窗帘和挂毯背后,家具沉浸在宫殿无休止的光芒中,巨大而沉重,并带有符文,使它们能够被持久用。他有一张超过两千年的桌子,看上去仍然像新的一样。  
  
Loki逐个细节地构建了幻象。他对他房间的记忆是很久以前的了。他上次回阿斯加德的时候,来不及回房间就和thor从宫廷秘道出去了。 （在Loki缺席的某个时候,他的房间已被清理干净,像一座坟墓一样被封印——自从他坠落彩虹桥之后,他存在过的痕迹几乎已经消失,只剩下几个纪念品在类似博物馆的地方保存。）  
  
这是他曾经的房间,那时候他还住在阿斯加德,一切都很好。至少比现在好。那时他仍然认为自己是王子,仍然认为自己不是怪物,仍然认为自己是Thor的兄弟,Odin的儿子。在准备盛宴或仪式的时候,为了挑出最中意的,他会把一堆衣服挂在床柱子上,仍由它们散落在床头柜上;他有段时间会在办公桌前一遍一遍钻研完善新学的法术,经常弄到午夜,夜宵过后,总会留下些饼干碎屑掉到他工作台的角落；Thor在他们第一次打猎后把bilgesnipe的角（妇联里面锤哥形容的那个破坏公物的怪物）送给他作为战利品,他把它挂在了墙上,好让Thor每次进门时都会看到它,但Loki在其余时间并不会多看它一眼；他的顶层抽屉里躺着Odin曾经送给他的第一把匕首,那是他小心翼翼存放在那里的；床铺上铺的那床精致的被褥是Frigaa为他亲手制作的生日（名义上的）礼物。  
  
幻觉突然崩溃,像泡沫一样迅速消散。Loki拳头紧握,不让自己的手指颤抖。只是幻象,仅此而已。他告诉自己。那个世界上唯一真实的东西就是她的爱。而一切都已经是过去式了。  
  
Loki再一次和感到突如其来的苦涩侵袭了他的心脏。他怎么来这里了——他怎么会一步一步堕落到这种境界？他曾经是Odin王室的王子,是九界的楷模——他曾经率领过军队征服地球,摧毁所扫过的一切。而现在他却躲在这个狭窄的小房间里听从凡人的召唤？  
  
但是他提醒自己,他们并不是真正的凡人,因为变种人很特殊,很强大。他们更像神族,而不是他曾经见过的凡人。而且无论如何他不会成为一个仆人——他被邀请到这里分享他的知识和力量,向他们传授他智慧的思想。  
  
毕竟,他欠Charles的。征服军队或不征服军队,他从来就只是一个倒霉的傀儡。他在太空深处逗留的期间,泰坦疯子Thanos强迫他去寻找Tesseract用于某种邪恶目的,然后在他的记忆中放置屏障以阻止他回忆起来心生反意。初到中庭时,他脑袋一片混乱,只有一些遗忘的计划的记忆碎片,他甚至完全没有意识到他做这一切并不是为了自己的命运而是为了另一个人的心血来潮。如果Xavier无法勘破屏障,让他回想起他真实的自我,Loki现在可能会在阿斯加德的地牢中萎靡不振,仍然因为那从未真正想过的王权而迷失其中。  
  
他会偿还这笔债务。如果不能直接回报Charles ,那么他就替他代理这些变种人的孩子,庇护他们,为他们提供这个愚蠢星球不能给予他们的知识。他能变得很有价值——他是有价值的。  
  
这个想法在某种程度上让他有了些精神。于是Loki回过神,用他指尖的力量点亮了新家的灯,开始研究起了他新厨房的老式功能。  
  
  
  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki第一次授课，小朋友都很喜欢他x

虽然Gray女士提醒过Loki,但直到周一他该去教室的时候,他也没有制定出什么课程计划。事实上,loki不想准备任何计划。他已经很少那么做了,他开始发现他最好的表演总是来自他的即兴创作而不是事先写好的脚本。  
  
讲座的大厅很大,虽然没有像阿斯加德的讲室那么宏伟,但也足够了。半圆型的布局,一排排逐渐升高的座位占满了大半个大厅。无论哪个位置都可以对下面的中心讲台一览无余。平台的中心有一张桌子,后面的墙上放着白色塑料质感的屏幕,可供投射一幅图像。 Loki在挪开他之前瞥了一眼:它太过平坦,无法满足他的需求。  
  
学生们已经到了。这群凡人（确切来说是变种人）孩子占满了大部分座位。Loki看到了各种各样的年龄。前面多是些刚刚进入青春期的小鬼,后面则已经到生长发育后期的高个子学生,他们用健壮肌肉来填补仍然笨拙的骨骼。  
  
他们除了年龄,还有更多不同的地方。大多数学生看起来和人类无异。他们有着各种各样的皮肤和头发颜色,从黑色到火红色。其中一些人脱颖而出。比如一排坐在排尾的男孩,他的皮肤呈深绿色,几乎像毛皮一样；另一个女孩头发上有彩虹色的条纹,他最初认为这是化妆品的结果,直到他注意到当她转过头时那些颜色如何变化；还有一个男孩,他正在与他的同胞深入交谈,看起来很正常,直到他笑了起来——一条长长的绿色管状舌头快速地甩出,然后又消失在嘴里。  
  
Loki迈出他修长的腿站上了讲台。他把手背在后面,整个人站得笔挺,彻底占据了这个中心舞台。孩子们喋喋不休的讨论声立刻消失了。不过没有完全安静,一些小女孩互相窃窃私语,其他一些学生则继续专注于他们手中的小型设备。 （Xavier向他保证校园里不允许使用手机拍照。那个时候Loki也是第一次听说他们有这样的东西。）  
  
很好,所以这些未来中庭的佼佼者们觉得手机里的那什么‘愤怒的小鸟’比他这个人更有趣？ Loki嘴角勾起一个优雅的弧度。 他确信他可以改变他们的想法。  
  
于是他双手环抱胸,紧接着身上那套朴素的地球衣服在光芒中消失了。取而代之的是一套阿斯加德皮革盔甲。这和他完整的战斗装备（比如纽约大战他身上那套）还是有些区别的,简洁得更像是他在那次决定命运的约顿海姆之旅时身上穿的衣服。虽然没有特别华丽,但在这些阅历浅薄的孩子看来充满了异国情调,这同时也为他即将发表的言论奠定了基础。  
  
“我是Loki,”声音洪亮清晰,能传到大厅的每一个角落,“诸神之父、阿斯加德国王Odin的儿子。 数千年来,阿斯加德一直关注九界,维持他们之间的和平,使他们免受外界威胁。”  
  
“作为九界中最重要的国家,我们阿斯加德拥有高度的文明和繁荣,背负着捍卫九界人民免受野蛮种族侵犯的荣誉和责任。比如巨魔,火巨人,黑暗精灵以及冰霜巨人。”  
  
Loki在台上走了一圈,最后又站回平台的中央。他略微仰了仰头,声音里不自觉地带了些苦涩的脆弱。 “所以当我发现自己有多么不对劲时,我确信你能想象我有多么意外。到头来,我不是odin的儿子,也不是阿斯加德的王子。相反,我是怪物之一,是我从小被教导要去鄙视厌恶的邪恶之物。”  
  
他说着便显露出了他的约顿人皮肤,他在Svartalfheim逗留期间已经熟练地掌握了召唤寒冷的方法。他觉得它像毒药一样从他的血管中泄露,渗出他的皮肤,沾染他的衣物。他注意到他的学生脸上的震惊和敬畏,因为蓝色已经爬上了他的脸,而他的眼眸深红如血。  
  
“这让我很震惊。”Loki的语气里满是讽刺，那张属于约顿人的黑色嘴唇嘲弄地挤出一个微笑。 **看,我和你们一样。我也遭受着自我背叛的冲击,承受着被赶出家庭的痛苦。无处可归。**  
  
“我没能......接受这个巨变。我的家人也接受不了我。”这几乎是对这一千年的轻描淡写。 “所以我离开了那个永恒的国度。在Charles Xavier的吩咐下来到这里,与你们分享极度缺乏的宇宙知识。”  
  
和你们一样,我来这里重新开始。  
  
他现在无一例外地抓住了他们的注意力。他们凝视着他的目光里充满了钦佩和专注。他能够以前所未有的方式感受到他们的尊重,这是从德国斯图加特那群被吓坏了的人群中所看不到的。在那里,倒霉的凡人只想尽快逃离。而在这里,孩子们期待着看着他,就像他们想要......更多。  
  
更多地了解他。  
  
Loki收起了令人着魔的冷意,沉浸在他们给的注意力和尊重之中。随着一阵温暖的光芒他的皮肤回归了苍白。 “你们的世界,中庭,是九界的最新成员。你们地球人种也是最年轻的。”他说。 “在你们更早的时代,我们与这个世界以及人民来往更多。我们与你们祖先的许多交集已经演变为了你们现在听到的神话传说。我听说时间已经磨损了你们的记忆。大多数人只全神贯注于你们自己的领域,忘记了存在于世界之外的土地和人。”  
  
“而到了现在这个时候,你们不能再孤立自己了。你们是天选之子：作为你们种族的未来,你们将成为接过属于你们世界的荣耀和责任。 ” Loki说。Charles在这一点上非常坚持,他不仅希望让他的学生对来自领域之外的威胁做好准备,还想向他们灌输一种与这个星球普通人类团结一致的思想。 “为了这个职责,你们必须做好准备。我将从今天开始,讲授你们所属的这个大世界中你们闻所未闻的真理。”  
  
“就像你所知道的那样,这是中庭——”Loki伸手比划,绿蓝色的结晶球体出现在半空中。他在球的上方和周围用手指划过一根弧线,一个较小的红色球体冒了出来,然后是一个更大的金色球体。他们在小而灿烂的太阳周围围着轨道顺从地旋转,在他们永恒不定的道路上徘徊。 “以及其他星球,星系。这个世界就是你所知道的全部,但并不是所有的世界都是如此。看看中庭的环为什么像树环一样？他们会如此相似可不是偶然——”  
  
他将图像旋转,以便世界像桌子上的弹珠一样能水平滚动。然后他小心翼翼地将双手分开,一手较低,另一手较高。他指尖迸发的光线交织呈蓝色网格状。在中庭的球体下面,光线汇聚成根部蔓延下来,一直延伸到地板上。在它上面,光线构成的树干闪耀着银蓝色的光芒,高得耸立到大厅的天花板。其四周绽放出树干树枝的分形,全都闪耀着星光。最后,粗粗的树枝上出现了八个新的光球。  
  
接下来Loki说话时,声音里几乎是带着虔诚。 “看吧——这是生命之树Yggdrasil,其根源萃取了宇宙的营养物质,树枝和树枝会随着创造而开花。顺便说一句,我希望你们记下笔记,”他突然补充道,“之后会对接下去的内容进行一场测试。”  
  
这让他的听众突然惊慌失措,一部分人开始互相争夺笔和纸。 “营养....创造...,”他听到一个女孩在她的笔记本中快速书写时低声嘀咕道。  
  
他微笑着回到他的讲台,照亮每一个他接下来提到的领域。 “中庭占据了树的中心位置。它是支撑树其余部分的基石。没有这种支持,Yggdrasil会崩溃,所以你们世界的安危对那些想保护九界的人来说很重要。同样的,对于那些想要统治九界的人来说,控制这个世界也变得至关重要。”  
  
“中庭也可以作为火与冰的两大元素之间的缓冲区,它介于南方的Muspelheim*和北方的Niflheim*之间。它是混乱的酷热与死寂的寒冷之间的平衡。所有生命都可能......”  
  
译者注＊ 北欧神话里 中庭宇宙的一端是火巨人居住的极热世界「火之乡」Muspelheim,另一端是永劫冰雪封锁的冷雾世界「死人国度」Niflheim。  
  
Loki的讲座持续了90分钟。台下的学生们听得如痴如醉,意犹未尽。Loki对这一现象感到满意,在课堂结束的时候露出了小小的微笑。  
  
学生们陆续地离开了大厅,在外面叽叽喳喳地大声讨论。他一个人继续在演讲厅里待了一会,他对自己的疲惫感到有些惊讶。没错,他的确在过去的一个半小时里几乎不停地施法,但魔法是他的专长,不应该让他几乎消耗这么多。  
  
他很久没遇到过能认真听他讲话,接受能力这么强的的听众了。他们吸收了他给予他们的所有知识同时渴望更多。尽管Loki掌握数百年的历史,他们现在已经掌握了关于九界的很多知识了。他对于下节课做什么来保持他的课堂生动有趣而感到一时的恐慌。  
  
Loki终于离开了演讲厅。他找到了一条树荫下的小路,路面上散落着三三两两蜷起来的橙黄色叶子。他准备回到他的公寓休息（休息,不是为了隐藏）或者去逛逛他听到其他教师职员描述的小卖部。 Loki可以自己做饭——多年陪伴Thor和他的朋友们外出让他学会了一些必要的技巧——但他并不喜欢老是自己动手做饭。  
  
然而在他走向任何一个目标之前,他看有两个人影向他走来。其中一个人个子不高但体型健硕,显然大部分是肌肉而不是脂肪；另一个则身材高挑,有着纤细的曲线。当他们走近时,loki带着疑虑盯着他们。他们的特征变得更加清晰：那个高个女人有深褐色的皮肤和震撼人心的白发,这种组合让他想起他最近才打过的黑暗精灵,而那个男人是......蓝色的。  
  
Loki从那一瞬间的应激反应和自我厌恶中回过神,才发现对方并不仅仅是蓝色皮肤。他的身体上似乎覆盖着一层深蓝色的皮毛（至少在他皱巴巴的西装外可见的部分——手和脚,脖子和脸。）两簇突出的接近黑色的深蓝长毛从他耳朵边竖起。当他微笑的时候,尖锐的白色牙齿从他的蓝黑色嘴唇中露出来 ——正如他现在所做的那样。  
  
“Loki先生？”当他们越来越近的时候,那个蓝毛皮的男人开口。他的声音是一种深沉,含糊的隆隆声。 “对不起,备忘录里记得不太清楚——Loki是你的名字,还是你的姓,还是......？  
  
“哦...那就是我,”Loki说道。自小训练有素的礼仪接管了他接下来的举动,他伸出手接受了这个传统的中庭式问候。对方的手上还有黑色的爪子,但对方的握力出奇得温柔,显然他很早以前就意识到自己需要控制力道。 “Loki,Asgard的Loki ——或者如果你更喜欢符合当地风格的名字,Loki Liesmith（谎话精）,或者Silvertongue（银舌头）。”  
  
“银舌头。嗯。我喜欢这个词的发音,”那个蓝色的男人轻笑着说道。他脸上戴着银色的双光眼镜,Loki仔细观察后发现这与他的袖扣和绑带相符。 “我是Hank McCoy博士。如果你愿意,你可以和孩子们一样叫我野兽。我是一名生物物理学家 ,专注于突变遗传学。当然,我也对许多其他领域感兴趣。我在这里教一些高年级学生的科学课。”  
  
“很高兴见到你,McCoy博士,”Loki自然而然地回以问候语。他看了看那个来到他身边的白头发女人。 “这位女士是......？”  
  
“Ororo Munroe,也被称为暴风女,”这位女士的语气比她的同伴粗暴的多。她的外观使他心生警惕,而她周围的气味也令他有些微的不适,那是种类似臭氧,或雷击后的空气的味道——这让他想起了他的兄弟。这种相像之处可不令人愉快。 “X战警里的活跃成员。”  
  
“啊,一个超级英雄,”Loki说,嘴角勾起一个虚假的微笑。 “是的,我知道这类英雄。”  
  
“我在演讲厅后排听了你的一些演讲,”野兽说,插回到谈话中来。 “令人着迷。绝对令人着迷。想想这些不同的领域,一直徘徊在我们的头上 ——我们却一点都不知道！我认为你在你国家绝对是学者级别的——你当然有那样的实力。我还想知道更多关于不同世界的不同物种的事情。如果你有时间的话,或许我们能坐下来喝杯咖啡聊聊这些事情,那就再好不过啦。”当他这样说的时候,他笑得更厉害,尖锐的牙齿让他看上去更加凶狠,但 Loki没有察觉到任何敌意,对方似乎十分真诚。  
  
Loki憋住了到嘴边的拒绝。这只小野兽似乎很友好。Loki需要考虑在这个新世界里进行社交。他不能只和Charles xavier以及学生们建立联系。“我...很期待这样一场谈话。”他同意了。“也许不是今天,或许可以在别的时候……”他瞥了一旁的风暴一眼。“风暴女士,你也想听更多关于上述领域的消息吗?”  
  
“不,我想我最近已经受够了外星人,”她冷冷地回答。“Loki,我听说你对自己的评价很高。你出现在德国的人群中,宣称自己是神。”  
  
“早在我出生前,人类就把我的同类误认为神了,Munroe小姐,”Loki对她说。“这不关我的事。”  
  
“是的,人类确实倾向于这样做。明明没有任何好处。”她的嘴唇紧紧地抿成一条线,仿佛想起了自己过去的一些丑事。  
  
“Ororo,”野兽试图叫停她,他的声音略带责备。  
  
她抬起下巴,直直地看向Loki的眼睛,她的目光锐利。 “他们说你曾经是自己国家的王子,”她说。“我希望你到这儿来,不要指望得到什么特殊待遇。X教授可能允许你留在这里,但我不想让你觉得你高我们一等。”  
  
_**哦,我根本不需要这样想。我只知道这是事实。**_ Loki很慷慨地忍住没有说出来,同时微微一笑。这些变种人可能比凡人强得多,但他们仍然比神域人要弱——即使他们的基因里有神性的碎片,阿斯加德普通公民拥有的力量也比他们所有人加在一起的力量还要大。  
  
当然,他不是阿斯加德的公民。  
  
也不是真正的神族。  
  
他的微笑随着事实的真相渐渐淡去。他这只占窝的杜鹃内里只是个弱小的约顿人,甚至不能称得上是完全的冰霜巨人。当然,凡人也可以自吹自擂,吹嘘自己比像他这样的人优越。  
  
有那么一会儿,美丽的秋树似乎在他的周围变灰了,被这真相的重量压得粉碎。尽管他竭力保持面上冷静和文雅的表情,但他知道一定有某种东西流露出来了,因为眼前的野兽用一种意味深长的方式抓住了他同伴的胳膊肘。“好吧,我们并不是想打扰你。”野兽强行用上欢快的语气,“我们真的只想说一声你好,祝贺你第一次授课。不过,有时间还是来找我吃午饭吧——我真的很想和你讨论一下不同世界的物种分类。ciao（再见啦）!”  
  
接着他瞪了他的同伴一眼,拉着她从Loki身边走过去了。Loki有些困惑地看着他们离开。当他们从他身边走过时,他摇了摇头,转身继续前进——他想他该回房间去,今天的社交活动已经够多了。  
  
当他们从他的视线中消失后,在大楼的角落里,他们两个开始激烈地争论起来。也许他们以为他听不见他们说话了,和NickFury以及他的手下一样,对他的能力评估错误。   
  
首先是野兽,他声音低沉充满责备。“Ororo,你在想什么?X教授特意和我们说要对他友好一点!”  
  
接着是那位女士的声音,比她同伴的声音更高更愤怒。“X教授太容易相信人了!我不知道他在想什么,竟然带了一个大反派来演讲!”  
  
“他不是坏人——不再是坏人了。”野兽温柔地提醒她。  
  
“他也不是英雄!”  
  
Loki哼了一声。你是对的,亲爱的女士。他想。难道他必须是那两者之一吗？  
  
她继续她愤怒的咆哮。 “他不属于教室！谁知道他会往孩子们的脑袋里填充什么危险的事物？他是一个杀手,一个罪犯,我不希望他待在孩子们身边！”  
  
野兽叹息一声。“他可不是这里唯一一个有过犯罪历史的人。他们是来这里重新开始的。”  
  
暴风女不屑地嗤之以鼻。 “卷入警察的枪战或者焚烧一座旧建筑是一回事——带着一支外星军去入侵纽约是另一回事！”  
  
“好了好了！”野兽意识到他的声音变得太大了,于是再次低下声音。 “他是造成了很多伤害,我不否认这一点。但是你不知道他在他身上有多大的潜力吗？如果他真正变好了,他所带来的知识可以彻底改变我们所知道的科学。 “  
  
“只是如果而已。”暴风女不屑地说。 “豹子没办法真正改变他的斑点,蝎子也不能改变他的尖刺。”  
  
“X教授肯定比你或我更了解他的思想,Ororo,这是他的号召,我尊重他的判断。那你呢？”  
  
“我当然相信Charles！”暴风女回应得很快,几乎是不假思索,然后短暂的停顿之后,她意识到自己被击败了。她喃喃道,“但我仍然会留意他的,就是这样。”  
  
“如果你这样说......”他们开始继续走,慢慢走到了Loki的听力范围之外。Loki扶住额头,叹了口气。  
  
Charles的这个小公社并不像他希望的那样完全一致。毫不奇怪,真的——在某种程度上,这种两极分化的局势几乎是好的。他不能因为她的不信任而怨恨她,他个人其实还挺欣赏她——毕竟人都是有偏见的。他忍不住钦佩她对CharlesXavier坚定不移的忠诚,以及她对孩子的保护。暴风女的威胁并没有让他感到惊恐,她的不信任也不会扰乱他;以一种奇怪的方式,这几乎让他怀念起他在阿斯加德的生活。  
  
阿斯加德, Loki从未真正属于过它。  
  
以上只是小小的插曲,随着Loki继续往他的公寓前行而被抛在脑后。  
  
  
  
__________________________________________  
  
  
Charles邀请Loki在晚餐后来他的办公室。他把它作为邀请而不是要求,但他相信Loki会来。毕竟进入一个全新的环境,自然会让人感到孤独,从而依赖熟悉的同伴。  
  
果然,在时钟指向九点之后不久,Charles感觉到Loki的思维活动出现在门口。他是一个自我满足和沉思的奇怪而矛盾的混合体。他的思绪里有一种蛰伏的灰暗,掩盖了其内里更明亮的闪光。  
  
  
Charles招呼他进来,示意他一切随意。  
  
“所以,Loki,”Charles说道,笑着看着Loki优雅地将自己安顿在一张古董扶手椅里。 “我听说你的第一堂课在学生中间非常受欢迎。你是个天生的讲师！”  
  
Loki得意地笑了,为这份表扬而沾沾自喜。Charles很乐意看到Loki这个样子。Loki所需要的并不是谦卑——他一生中花了太多时间在那上面——而是为做了正确的事情感到骄傲。他更需要去建立和创造新的东西而不是单纯抹去他的情绪。   
  
“是啊,”Loki说。 “他们对这个世界以外的宇宙知之甚少,我讲的只不过是沧海一栗。不过我必须提一句,他们的课堂表得很好。”  
  
“我只从别人那里听了片段内容。”Charles说。其实他还看了几分钟录像带上的演讲,他没有向Loki提及那部分内容,因为他不想让他认为他受到了监控。这只是整个庄园安全的一部分。 “你觉得你愿意给我一份课堂笔记或者现场演示一点吗？”  
  
Loki笑了笑。 “老师要变成学生了？”他问道,显然是在打趣。  
  
“是啊,我不能让孩子们领先于我,你说是不是？如果校长懂得比学生还要少,那可成何体统？”Charles也开玩笑地回答。  
  
他第一次遇见Loki时,Loki的身心都非常痛苦,自然对事情的看法缺少乐观。尽管如此,Charles很早就感受到了他骨子里深刻的幽默和对恶作剧的喜好,并相应地调整了他的教学方法。他认为,Loki能更好地回应笑话和温柔的戏弄,而不是枯燥的长篇大论。Loki正在逐渐剥离那层他为自己建造的防御外壳,他真实性格的慢慢显露证明了Charles的看法是正确的。  
  
“那听上去的确不太好。现在补习怎么样？” Loki说。 “很好。”他举起双手,在Charles面前用魔法编制出一张蓝色的图像。这比Loki之前在演讲厅里展示的版本要来的更小更抽象。“Yggdrasil，承载着九大领域的世界树——这其实只是一种诗意的比喻。实际上是有无数魔法汇聚成的线将多个时空相互连接起来,允许不同时空能进行交流和运输。从最顶端开始，这些分别是Asgard,Vanaheim,Alfheim ...”  
  
Charles点了点头，非常专注地听他讲话，同时在心里暗暗做着笔记。（他非常认真地吸收那些陌生领域的知识——了解政治情况是不能缺少的步骤）,但他研究图表的时候也没忘了观察Loki，观察他对不同领域的想法和感受。Charles在等Loki提起某个特殊的领域。  
  
Loki一口气讲了很多，给他的开头进行了小小的总结。在开始更详细的故事之前,Charles用一个问题打断了他。 “所以,从你告诉我的情况来分析,实际上Yggdrasil不止承载九个领域。”  
  
Loki点点头。 “如你所说。因为大多数都非常无趣，没人在乎——就像你们星系中的那些贫瘠无人的星球,”他说。 “'中庭'理论上指的是这个空间里所有的星球,但地球真的是任何人都关心的那部分。”  
  
“那么有名字的领域和没被命名的领域有什么区别？”Charles巧妙地问道。  
  
“显而易见，不同之处就在于是否那里有人给它取名字,”Loki回答,心不在焉地在手中变幻出一个又一个星球的形象。 “一个没有生命的世界只是一块贫瘠的岩石。”  
  
“我明白了,”Charles说。 “所以领域有称呼是因为它们都是人们居住的世界？”  
  
“确切来说说,就是这样。”Loki对Charles的总结给予了肯定。  
  
“这不就意味着冰霜巨人被看做是人吗？”Charles说。  
  
一刹那房间里变得寂静。Charles感到Loki思绪里的寒意几乎要被具像化。于是他继续推动话题 ：“换而言之，至少那些绘制地图以及掌管九界的人这么认为？”  
  
Loki没有回答,不过其实他并不需要开口。Charles可以轻易地读出他的反应,和Loki把答案大声喊出来的效果一样。Charles接着说：“从你讲述的他们的历史来看,他们能够和神域人进行长时间的对战。这说明他们有意识地进行合作。”  
  
“他们骨子里很狡猾,”Loki不情愿地承认。 “仅此而已。”  
  
Charles摇了摇头。 “Loki,根据我的经验,人们只有清楚他们谈论的人很聪明，但又想让他听上去很坏的时候才会用‘狡猾’,”他说。 “人可以被称为聪明,而狡猾是来形容野兽的。”  
  
Loki嘲讽道。 “野兽或人,在你眼里又有什么不同？”他问。  
  
Charles变得严肃起来,他凝视着Loki的眼睛。 “这当然有所不同,Lok。因为试图摧毁一窝怪物和试图消灭一群人之间存在着非常大的差异,”他道。 “当你在天空航母谈到冰霜巨人的时候,你把你的举动称之为'害虫控制'。你真的是这样想的吗？”  
  
Loki的防线被触碰了，他显得有些怒不可遏。 “摧毁你的敌人不是丑事——允许敌人活在你身后,让他们有机会东山再起才是愚蠢的事情。”他厉声说道。 “你还没有从你的过去意识到这一点吗？”  
  
Charless认真地摇了摇头。 “或许你的话被人认可，Loki,也许在Asgard人们都是这么想的,”他说。现在仍然有许多人认为变种人应该被消灭。 “但在地球上——至少在所有开明的文明中——我们已经认识到种族灭绝总是错误的。你为什么不明白呢？”  
  
“因为凡人都是软心肠的蠢货？” Loki冷冷地说道。  
  
Charles笑了一下,但笑容很快就消失了。 “我想的更多，我认为我们有道德义务去认识生命的价值。所有生命。”  
  
Loki看向别处,Charle知道他要开始转换话题了。 “这不是什么道德问题。这只是必须要去做的事。”他争辩道。 “Odin的父亲Bor消灭了黑暗精灵整个种族，结束了那场战争。他因此而被众人称赞，坐上高位。以此可见，为了保护而毁灭并不是邪恶的。有时候王者为了顾全大局别无选择。 “  
  
“你说的也许有几分道理。”Charles说。 “但是Loki，因为他们所犯下的罪恶而去惩戒他们和因为他们这个种族可能会犯罪就对他们彻底赶尽杀绝是两码事。这两者之间存在着明显的区别——后者只是因为他们的出身而摧毁他们。第一个是我们有时必须做出的艰难选择,但第二个只是寻求借口。  
  
“告诉我,Loki。在冰霜巨人被阿斯加德人击败之后,他们是否继续在九界进行战争？”  
  
“他们不能。”Loki承认道。毕竟,被剥夺了冬日之棺之后，他们很难再挑弄是非。  
  
“如果你和Thor没有激怒他们,你认为他们会再次袭击阿斯加德吗？”  
  
“也许吧。”Loki含糊不清地回答。不。他在心里抵触地补充。“Laufey不会放过任何暗杀阿斯加德王的机会—— ”  
  
Charles继续道。 “一旦你杀了Laufey ,杀死他们的国王和他们的士兵,你认为剩下的冰霜巨人还有什么方式可以继续对九界施加压力,并对阿斯加德构成威胁？”  
  
这些话让Loki有些触动。 “......不。”他喃喃道。  
  
“然后你继续试图摧毁他们,不是因为他们做了什么,而是因为他们是冰霜巨人。”Charles叹了口气。 Loki的表情仍然是桀骜不驯,但Charles在他内心深处第一次看到了——一丝后悔。这很好,Charles想。用武力或者严厉的指责无法让Loki对他所犯的事感到悔恨——那样的方法只会让他进一步陷入抵抗。但现在至少知道他有能力感到懊悔——这是一个开始。  
  
“它们是一群怪物,”Loki咆哮道。 “恶毒,残忍,愚蠢和懦弱。他们无法建立或创造新文明,只能模仿别人。他们没有艺术,也没有更高的学习能力,有的甚至没有这种能力。他们像野兽一样赤身裸体,生活在洞穴里。他们不值得拥有任何东西。”  
  
“可是你就在这里,Loki。”Charles说,“你不是你口中说的那样。所以他们身上一定存在潜力,可惜他们的生活处境使他们的灵魂变得更加贫瘠。”  
  
“但我和其他冰霜巨人是不同的,”Loki激烈地反对道。 “我甚至看起来都不像他们。我在他们中间只是一个小矮人,一个虚弱，瘦小，被多次遗弃的畸形。”  
  
随着他思维的拓展,他开始在房间里踱步。 “也许我是一个不同类型的冰霜巨人,”他低声喃喃，因为这个想法灵光一闪。 “一个不同的种族——就像变种人与人类的区别。”他转过身去面对Charles,脸上露出了笑容。 “也许我也是一个变种人！” ** _和其他人一样,和你一样。也许我真的属于这里？_**  
  
Charles叹了口气。好吧,有归属感这件事很好,但这种对亲生种族的恶毒蔑视并不理想。 “Loki,你当然属于这里,”他大声说。 “但我并不是真正能论证这个想法的最佳人选。因为虽然我一生都在研究变种人与人类的不同之处,但事实告诉我他们的思维几乎是相同的。”  
  
Loki对此不屑一顾,闷闷不乐地再次开口。 “你从来没有离开过你这个可怜的世界,你怎么敢试图教育我有关冰霜巨人的真相呢？你对约顿海姆明明一无所知。”  
  
“我也开始认为你对他们一无所知,”Charles尖锐地指出。 “所有你知道的有关他们的事都是由阿斯加德人教给你的。阿斯加德人几个世纪以来都在和它们交战。一个国家妖魔化和侮辱他们的敌人——即使在战斗结束后，这也都是很常见的事情。说服自己敌人不值得拥有更好的东西,就更容易打败敌人。”  
  
“当然,你会倾向于相信那是真的,因为你一生都被灌输这些谎言。”  
  
Loki畏缩了一下。很明显,这对他来说是个痛处。他已开始陷入疯狂就开始于这样一种认知。他从小被教过的一切都是假的，都是由他在这个世界上最信任的人——他的父母 ——灌输给他的谎言。  
  
“你对冰霜巨人有什么了解？”Charles问道,他的语气很温柔。 “我想问的是你真正知道的,不仅仅是你从小被告知的。你亲眼看到了什么,用自己的耳朵听到了什么？”  
  
Loki转过身去,避开Charles的眼睛,但他无法使他的思绪沉默。那些思维的碎片像一群水中闪闪发光的鱼一样快速滑过彼此，还未来得及捕捉就消失殆尽。 ** _我只知道冰霜巨人是残酷和邪恶的代名词。_** 他确实这样认为。他艰难地控制自己不让那些可怕的疑问浮出水面：阿斯加德人从小告诉他的必须是事实,冰霜巨人天生必须是邪恶的的,如果他们不是——如果这个种族本性非恶,如果这个种族并不都是残暴之辈, _ **那么我为什么会变成现在这样**_ ？  
  
“不,”Loki大声说道,他的声音里几乎有些哽咽。他的双手不自觉地扯住自己的头发,仿佛这样就可以把那些思绪推回去。 “拜托,我不能--”  
  
“没关系,Loki,”Charles立即驱散了空气中的那股压力,软化说话的语调。 “我不会强迫你做任何事情,也不会谈论任何你不想做的事情。”  
  
Loki呼了一口气并点了点头，他的思绪逐渐回归清晰，脑袋里的混乱局面稍微好了一些——但一个人一旦怀疑起了什么,这种怀疑很难被真正放下。  
  
“为什么我们不把那些先放一放？”Charles建议。 “在接下来的几天里,我想让你思考我的最后一个问题。想想你对冰霜巨人的所有了解,尝试将你实际观察到的事情与你被告知的事情分开。”  
  
Loki笑着回应,虽然与平常相比显得有些勉强。 “你是在给我留作业吗,教授？”他问。  
  
“是啊，”Charles语气里有些调侃。 “我的确是你的老师,不是吗？”  
  
Loki脸上的笑容消失了,他的表情变得无比认真。  
  
“是的,”他平静地说。 “你是。”  
  
  
  
  
  
他给Charles道晚安后就离开了，陷入了一场与自己思想的斗争。  
  
tbc  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
星期四一大早,Loki出现在体育馆里,身边围着一群睡眼惺忪的青少年。 Xavier之前告诉过Loki会有哪些学生参加这个课程,但当Loki亲眼看到这群学生的时候,他心底仍然有点惊讶——这些学生是真正的孩子。他们当中最年长的不超过十四岁,而最年轻的只有九岁。就算只用这个领域的标准来衡量,这些学生也都能称得上是幼崽。  
  
Xavier之前解释说过,大多数变种人的能力直到青春期才觉醒,在觉醒之前通常并不会对自身以及周边的人造成危险。所以即使Xavier能够在更早的时候使用主脑探测出他们的存在,他也没有必要那么早邀请他们到学校。不过万事总有例外,偶尔会出现一些变种人,他们的力量太过强大和特殊,以至于比其他同龄变种人更早觉醒。  
  
Loki对此表示理解——中庭生活着太多的凡人。纵使变种人的比重非常低,在庞大的基数下也有数十万人。相比之下,Xavier这个天才少年学校的永居人口超过几百（季节性来往的人也很多）也是很正常的。变种人儿童（或成年人）如果无法控制自己的力量就被他们的家庭带到这里。一些家庭认为他们的孩子变成了某种不可理解的怪物就将他们拒之门外,甚至做了比拒绝他们更糟糕的事情。  
  
他i试图不将自己的经历与那些变种人孤儿进行过多的比较,试图不去看那些孩子脸上似曾相识旳迷茫和痛苦。可他做不到。他知道Xavier学校里的变种人数量比起总数相对较少,这证明了大多数凡人父母并不都会做出那样的选择——大多数父母都选择适应他们孩子的突然变化,成功引导了孩子的成长——但的确仍然有很多人失败了。  
  
Loki这可以轻易从这群孩子的表情中看出他们的不知所措,大概他们大多数人都不习惯在那个时候起床。 Loki勾起一边嘴角,回忆起他从Asgard训练场看过的许多次日出,那些沾满露水的湿冷清晨。是这些凡人想象不出的场景。  
  
Loki往前走了一步,双手背在身后。他今天穿的衣服比平常穿得更平和更宽松,主色调为深绿,灰黑为辅,少了宫廷装上那些华丽的装饰物,更适合体育活动（尽管Asgard的所有时装都适用于战场）。他这身仍然看起来过于正式,充满威慑力。  
  
“早上好,”他说,目光在人群中扫视了一遍,吸引了学生的注意。 “我知道你们对为什么这个时候被叫到这里这个问题心有疑惑。答案是——今天起你们将在这里开始防守训练。”  
  
学生们交换了不确定的目光,后面的一个女孩试图举起手在空中挥舞。 Loki最初忽视了她,因为他准备继续进行预先计划的演讲,没想把她那些没有纪律的小动作放在心里。当他继续说话时,她的手继续在空中挥舞着,等到他向她偷以警告的目光时,她更是几乎要踮起脚来。最后Loki发现她是试图引起他的注意,这似乎是中庭课堂的某种仪式。于是他皱了皱眉结束了他的讲话,指着她的方向让她出列。 “你,”他说。 “你叫什么名字？”  
  
“"我叫Tenko。”她放下手。这个女孩有着一头黑色的直发和一双同样颜色的黝亮眼睛,她无所畏惧地直视他。 “我认为我们不应该这个时候就学习打架。参加X-Man训练的最低年龄限制是十四岁以上。每个人必须先选择并通过一系列评估,以确保每个人的能力在战斗中能起到作用。”  
  
其他学生也在下面窃窃私语起来。 Loki挑了挑眉毛。 “谁说这是战斗技能了？”他严厉地说。 “这是防守训练。”  
  
“但学校应该是安全的。”另一名学生紧张地说道。  
  
“安全只是暂时的。是那些承诺守护你们的人付出不懈努力换来的。”Loki无情地说道。 “敌人不可能永远止步线外,尽可能保持自己的安全也是你们的责任。  
  
“你,你们所有人,一定要认识到世界上到处都是那些会伤害你的人——不是因为你们做了什么,而只是因为你们的身份。敌人来攻击的时候,难道会因为你太过年幼,太过弱小无能就轻易放过你？“ Loki摇了摇头,脸上露出一种嘲弄的痛苦。  
  
“从今天开始,你们将学会保护自己。在目前这个阶段,和其他教师相反,我不要求每个人去寻找自己在自卫方面的特殊才能。相反,我会教你们所有人都需要的东西。知道如何让自己摆脱困境,如何武装自己,如何在敌人面前隐蔽自己,以及如何防御比你自己更强大的敌人——”  
  
“哦,拜托,就像你对此有所了解一样。”  
  
Loki停了下来,皱着眉头在扫视人群。“谁说的？” 他的声音危险而低沉。Loki明白中庭和Asgard的风俗习惯有很大不同,凡人孩子总能在大人那里得到最大的宽容。可是他不会容忍别人对他不尊重。  
  
学生紧张地看着彼此,避开Loki的目光。一个绿粉色相间的小男孩后退了些许,慢慢吞咽了口唾沫,颤巍巍地举起手。“你听得到我？” 声音又来了,语气比以前更加不确定。Loki意识到当这孩子说话的时候,他的嘴没有动。这种认识让他有一点点惊讶。  
  
“对不起,老师,但不可能是Artie。”另一个男孩很快就说出来为他的同学辩护。“Artie不会说话。”  
  
“好吧,但他刚刚的确那样做了。” Loki干巴巴地说道。看起来这个男孩是一个新崭露头角的心灵感应者,能在他周围传播他的想法,与CharlesXavier的能力有些相似,尽管规模要弱得多。也许其他凡人不够灵敏,无法接收他的信号,听不到他在说什么,所以这个阿蒂已经习惯了这样"说话"。既然他并没有意识到自己在大声说话扰乱秩序,那么严厉谴责他就不是那么公正的行为了。  
  
“似乎Artie认为我对如何在敌人面前保护自己一无所知。”Loki向全班同学传达了声音。学生们看看彼此,然后又看向Loki。  
  
“其实我也这么想, ”为Artie辩护的男同学说。“我的意思是,你很高大。”  
  
“你贴身肉搏赢了美国队长！”另一名学生补充道。“我在新闻上看到的。”  
  
“你有自己的军队！” 第三个女孩。  
  
Loki耸了耸肩,为自己在他们心中有这样一个令人印象深刻的形象而感到无奈。没错,他是比大多数凡人都要高——但他在神域人中身材仍然瘦小,是他的盔甲给他带来一定的填充。在Loki的一生里,他一直是较小的一个,较弱的一个。和某人比起来,总是枯瘦羸弱——  
  
“好吧,”Loki说道,并给了他们一个讽刺的微笑。“外表可能是骗人的。现在我可能已经给你们留下了深刻印象,但在我年轻时,我看起来更像是这样——”  
  
他集中精力,做了个手势。接着他整个人闪闪发光,开始变回他记忆中的身体。他对他未成年的身躯有着几乎痛苦的熟悉感。他的手掌越来越短,身材越来越瘦小,凉爽的空气拂过他的皮肤令他隐隐发寒。他记得这个身体刚过完一百三十岁生日,当时Thor已经在他的发育期到来时迅速成长,天天兴致勃勃地挑战所有Odin可以为他雇佣到的训练师,而Loki......永远慢他不止一步。  
  
学生们嘀咕着,他们起了兴趣,一个个都专注地看着Loki。“ 另一方面,我的兄弟和他的朋友,才是需要每天练习战斗技巧的人。”Loki说,决定把这一点讲得更加清楚,“看起来更像是这样——”  
  
他向另一个方向挥了挥手,Thor和他的亲信的幻象闪烁在体育馆的中心。在中间,Thor就像一座金色的大山穿着闪闪发光的盔甲,拳里紧握着Mjolnir锤。 在他身边的是Fandral和Hogun,神气活现地背着他们各自的装备。 Volstagg耸现在他们身后,块头大得吓人,他那粗壮的大腿,野性头发和浓密的胡须都让他看起来非常可怕。  
  
也许这有点夸张——Thor的个子在神域人里已经是很健壮了,勇士队三人也不差,但是Loki为更好地说明他的观点,把他们几个人的形象进一步夸大了。他没有将Sif纳入小组,因为她相比之下矮小的身材和纤细的骨架在战斗演示中并不能让人印象深刻（具有讽刺意味的是,她实际上是该场地中最好的战斗机器。她的技术甚至比Thor更好。她一开始经常和Thor对打,直到他在无数次对打之后获得如此多的肌肉,以至于她无法再与他的蛮力相匹敌。）  
  
“这就是我学会战斗的方式,”他对那些沉浸在幻象带给他们的惊讶的学生说道。“我从他们那里学到的东西,我现在就来教你们。”  
  
Loki缺少适合对打的对象,于是他给自己变出了一个训练用的分身。分身和他原本的高大身材无异,而他自己保持着矮小的身形,以便他的学生可以观察到一个身形较小的对手如何对抗一个强大的对手。Loki一开始亲自演示基本的动作,吸引住了学生们的注意力。这些招式教他们如何破解对方的连招和假动作。接着Loki就叫学生们在体育馆里两两结伴进行训练。  
  
Loki要求他们多练。毕竟要想将这些动作印在他们肌肉记忆中的唯一方法就是一遍又一遍地重复这些动作。他和他的分身在体育馆里走来走去,观察（主要是嫌弃）学生们的第一次尝试的表现,并在他们犯的错误过于严重时纠正他们。  
  
然而,他的最后一句话在他的脑海里徘徊。实际上,教会他防御知识用来自卫的不是Thor,更不是Thor的那些小跟班。 尽管他是那样告诉学生们的,但那只是一个用来平息事实的善意谎言。教他的人其实是Frigga。  
  
阿斯加德的防御术通常不会被教给任何年龄的男人,当然也不会教给那些有望成长为战士的人——阿斯加德人觉得防御太过于保守,过多地注重于储备和反击,缺少侵略性。他们一向青睐那些直截了当攻击对手的狂战士。更确切地说,抢先攻击是最常被教授的战斗风格。在阿斯加德,人们总是被期待成为战士。从突破防线的攻击者那里捍卫家园则是女性的职责。虽然这是一种不那么光荣的战斗形式,但它也更加实用和无情。一个男人为荣誉而战,不一定会迎来死亡,而女人是在绝境中与敌人拼搏生死。  
  
在这里教导这群动作笨拙的孩子,让Loki不可避免地想起Frigga在花园里训练他的日子。当Loki苦练阿斯加德王子需要掌握的战斗技能时,是Frigga介入,将他带到其他人视线之外并教他使用手杖和匕首的方式。她培养了他的敏锐和狡猾,教会他如何识别任意物品成为武器的潜力,以及如何趁敌人不注意把那些东西拿到手。她甚至告诉他如何远距离杀人,或者近距离悄无声息地杀人。 她教会Loki的不是力量和荣誉,而是生存和胜利。  
  
Loki像刚出生不久的小鸭子学会游泳一样,他不仅掌握了Frigga教的东西,而且还改进了它。 随着时间的推移,他已经能够将略微被动的防御技能转化为攻击性技能,并且成为战场上的战士,就和他的同龄人一样。但无论他杀了多少敌人,他都无法摆脱战斗方式带给他的耻辱——每一个在战场上看到他的阿斯加德人都会发现他无法像一个阿斯加德男人一样杀敌,而是像女人一样战斗。  
  
Loki从来没有能够摆脱Frigga这种训练带给他的复杂感情——感激和羞耻。他爱这份礼物,这些技能让他和他的兄弟以及他的朋友们在战场上活着 ——另一方面他又极其厌恶她将他和其他人永远区分开的这种做法。自从他们的课程开始,那么多年了,Loki一直试图不把Frigga的指导放在心上,而不是像其他勇士那样尊重老师教授的所有知识。他为这种训练感到羞耻,为Frigga,也为自己感到羞耻。  
  
也许在内心深处,他只恨他自己一个人,恨自己太过弱小无能,以至于必须学习这种训练方式。他不确定。他也不想确定。  
  
Frigga总是毫不犹豫地把这些礼物馈赠给Loki,就像给予她的爱一样。这些年他一直把它们视为理所当然,忽视它们,同时不断努力寻找那些看起来更加诱人的东西——Odin的认可。如果他能重来,他会无视Odin给他的那份冷漠,把所有的目光都聚焦在Frigga身上,而不是想当然地觉得她会永远在那里等着他——  
  
某种感应拉扯着他的魔力,将他的注意力从他的沉思中拉回来。他的分身发现了一些不合时宜的事情,并且正在呼唤他过去查看。毫无顾忌地,Loki漫步到体育馆的那一侧,和他分身交换了位置,好奇地看着干扰的源头。  
  
一个女孩,不超过十二或十三岁,头发呈棕色卷发,她的双臂交叉放在胸前,靠在体育馆的墙上。她正在一动不动地看着其他学生以一种奇怪的动力练习Loki教他们的招数。  
  
“你得知道这些练习不只是为了好玩,”Loki随意地走到她旁边。她抬头看他,棕色的眼睛微微睁大,身体不由自主地往旁边挪了一步。Loki对她微笑,虽然他很清楚这不是一个完全友好的表达。“事实上,这些训练是必须完成的任务。你这么快就累了吗？”  
  
“哦,不是的,”女孩说,她低下头。“只是——我没有必要学习这个。”  
  
“你觉得你不需要学习如何防御？” Loki不可置信地重复道。“为什么不呢？”  
  
“好吧 ——因为我的力量,”女孩说。她挥了挥一只小手,它的形状逐渐变得不可察觉——它消失了。“我的能力让我可以穿透物质——X教授这样叫它。所以只要我不愿意,没有人能触碰到我。我为什么要去学习一些对我没有用处的东西？”  
  
这的确是一种方便逃脱以及适用于突袭的强大能力——但Loki已经可以想出三种应对方法。如果他能,那么其他人肯定也可以。更重要的是,今天上课的每个人都是应Charles Xavier的要求来这里的。这意味着Xavier已经清楚这个小变种人的能力,却仍然希望她学习Loki教的东西。  
  
“我明白了,”Loki大声说道。“小姐,你叫什么名字？”  
  
“Pryde,”女孩害羞地介绍自己。“ 嗯,你可以叫我Kitty,每个人都这样叫我。”  
  
“好吧,那么,Katherine Pryde*,”Loki一手结印在他们周围的墙壁和地板上释放出了力场。“你有这样的力量是件好事。但是告诉我, Pryde小姐,当有人剥夺你的能力时你会怎么做？”（ 译者注：*代号幻影猫。她的能力可让自己身体或她触碰的东西穿越任何物件）  
  
说罢,Loki朝她走去,迫近了她。Kitty喘了口气,下意识地试图穿过墙壁逃脱——结果意外地被Loki的力场反弹了回来。她可以穿透物质,但是能量盾的构成和她可以穿透的物质不同,所以她的力量在这上面是没用的。  
  
“你需要清楚,只要你的敌人可以,他们一定会这样对付你。”Loki说道,向前迈了一步。她抬头看他,眼睛因为受到惊吓而瞪得大大的。  
  
Loki望向她。“他们不会放过任何一个压制你力量的机会。你不认为他们已经在研究压制你的方法了吗？他们总有一天会找到方法,而当他们来找你时,你将什么办法都没有.....这世界上任意的墙壁都会成为你的监狱,把你团团围住,好让敌人轻松地抓住你,把你拖到地下某个不见天日的洞里。“  
  
他又向前迈了半步然后蹲下来,和她齐平视线。“他们觉得一旦你无法使用你的能力,你就会陷入无助。”他放缓了声音道。“但是他们错了。你永远不会因为失去你的能力而不知所措。低估你会是他们最致命的错误,因为你——你有秘密。你有的不仅仅只是变种能力,你还知道如何只靠自己去反击。“  
  
Kitty吞咽了一下,着迷地凝视着Loki的眼睛。  
  
“我说的对吗？”Loki看着她在那里猛地点了点头,于是他回以微笑,站了起来。  
  
“这就是我的想法,”他再次召唤出他的力场。“来吧,Pryde小姐,像其他人一起练习。我向你保证。你不会比其余人表现得更糟糕。”

* * *

  
一场大雨过后,校园周围的空气里都弥漫了一种与往日不同的味道。云间降下的雨为这个庭院冲刷出了一份清新,之前如地毯一样铺在地面的厚厚落叶则被雨水冲散,泛着一股潮湿腐烂的泥土气息。

  
Loki坐在在湿石板小庭院的角落里,面前摆了张由铸铁和玻璃制成的破旧小桌子。Hank McCoy博士,AKA野兽就坐在他对面的铁椅子上。他们都拿着环保纸杯——Hank的黑咖啡上正飘着缕缕热气,而Loki那杯里装着的是冰镇可可。他有机会品尝中庭最受欢迎的三种饮料——咖啡,茶和巧克力。比较之下,Loki最中意他手中的这杯。（凡人们大肆吹嘘的咖啡因似乎对他不起作用。既然这样,他就没有必要多尝试那种苦涩的饮料了。）

  
校园里有着设施完善的咖啡吧,由一个普通凡人——而不是变种人——的女人经营。那个女人在吧台那里一边混合配料制作饮料,一边大声吆喝着订单号。听别人说,这是学校里一个男孩子的姐姐,她为了能和她的弟弟待在一起,就在校园里找了份工作。Loki之前接受了Hank的邀请,两人课间会在这里碰面。这是他们一起喝饮料的第二个早晨。

  
他们最开始见面的情形无疑是笨拙和尴尬的。Loki僵硬得过头,时刻警惕着话里可能出现的陷阱,而Hank也不知道如何和一个几百岁的心怀怨恨的外星人对话。他们开始讨论一些更为安全的话题——天气,地球和Asgard热饮的比较（Loki一直不喜欢热饮）。Hank一直没提起暴风女那天的行为,而Loki也没有提起Xavier要求教职工善待他这个逃犯的事。

  
接着他们开始谈论他们班级共同的一些学生,那之后一切都变得轻松起来。谈话转移到对教学困境的抱怨,然后是对他们各自教学主题的讨论。最后他们不得不因为时间原因打住了这个话题。周五早上他们再次见面,Loki甚至对他提了前几天在Xavier谈话后冒出来的大胆的想法——他本人就是冰霜巨人的变种,如同变种人是凡人的遗传变体。Hank认为这个想法很有意思,可惜他对冰霜巨人的遗传构成知之甚少,不知道它有多大可能性。

  
正是在这次讨论中,Loki察觉到他们正在被窥视。尽管到目前为止,Xavier的学校已经足够安全,让他可以放松一下,但他总是对环境中的潜在危险保持警惕。他注意到有两个变种人 ——大概是学生——在咖啡吧周边徘徊了很久,虽然那两个人尽量让自己的视线不要太明显,但Loki仍然感觉到了。

  
这个女人起初让Loki估错了她的年龄。 她柔软的棕色头发上有着白色的条纹,不过那张漂亮脸蛋上并没有没有皱纹,充满了青春的活力。她穿着毛茸茸的靴子和多层长袖外套,戴着手套的手指从袖子的两端露出来。围巾更是整个地缠绕在脖子上,脸是她唯一裸露皮肤的部分。

  
Loki也无法猜测她同伴的年龄,因为他是Loki从皮肤上看到的最奇怪的景象。他的头发是黑色的卷发,他的皮肤是墨黑和靛蓝的混合, 只有在阳光充足的情况下,蓝色的底色才显露出来。他的眼睛是令人吃惊的黄色,他的双手——戴着手套——每只手只有三个指头。他不停地来回踱步,转向他们,似乎是要迈步走过来,却又每次都紧张地退了回去,而他的女同伴则在用鼓励的话语给他打气。

  
Hank注意到他的皱眉,停下口中的话,转过身顺着他的目光看去。然后他的脸都在蓝色皮毛下变亮了。他向远处的人物挥手。“啊,这是我最喜欢的两个学生！” 他笑着用宽大的手挥了挥。“我一直想把你介绍给Kurt。据我所知,你们两个人有很多共同之处。”

  
Loki的身子一瞬间僵硬了,他几乎很难保持他语气里的平静：“讲讲吧。”

  
Hank愣了一下才反应过来,于是他向Loki解释道：“我的意思是 Kurt也喜欢恶作剧,他的小伙伴叫他Trickster,因为他喜欢恶作剧——不过大多是无害的,谢天谢地。他还可以远距离传送,你看,他还可以携带大型物体一起传送 ——有一次他把教授的车带进其他学生的宿舍,他们都不知道怎么把它弄出去。他去年还在万圣节用南瓜装饰了所有屋顶的尖顶,让整个学校充满了节日气氛,直到南瓜烂了开始往下掉渣。南瓜雨下了一个星期左右,最后我们不得不让会飞的学生上去把它们清理干净。”

  
尽管Hank做出了欢迎的姿态,两个孩子走近的时候依旧有些犹豫。“你好,”女孩自我介绍道。她说话的时候带着点很软的鼻音,Loki之前没有听过这个领域其他人有过这样的口音。“我是Anna Marie,这是Kurt。最近很多低年级的学生都向我们提起你的课,Loki先生。我们真的很想有机会能见见你。”

  
通过她语气中的某种变化,Loki明白她的意思是非常想见到他的人是她的同伴,而她在这里只是作为她同伴的情感支持。她在说完话之后瞥了他同伴一眼,然后用手肘轻轻把他向前轻推。这让Loki的猜测得到了证实。

  
她的同伴Kurt有些坐立不安,黄色的眼睛不知道盯着哪里,目光躲躲闪闪的,就是不敢直接注视Loki。“你好,”他喃喃,他的口音比女孩的更重。“我......窝......滋前听到了很多关于你的事情。”

  
“你想问什么呢？” 当年轻人停顿在那里,似乎不敢往下说的时候,Loki接话道。

  
“我们听说你有一种不同的形态,” 见Kurt没了声响,Anna Marie帮他说了下去。近距离看她,之前让他误会她年龄的银发是一抹白得出奇的头发,被她梳在其他黑色头发之间。 他不确定这是化妆品的效果,还是她突变的表现。“如果你不太介意的话,能给我们看看吗？”

  
Loki皱起了眉。他觉得自己就像被当作马戏团的杂耍小丑一样被一群孩子围观,内心本能地感觉到被冒犯,但是现在——和九界其余地方相比较,这里是最不可能有无聊的旁观者拿他寻开心的。除此之外......

  
他瞥了一眼Kurt,然后看着Hank,他正兴致勃勃地看着这个插曲。Loki一直是个变形者,不仅仅因为他的生理特质,同时也因为他的性格。 他总是感觉到一种悄无声息却不可忽视的强迫感,让他去融入,让他把自己的外表变得与他周围的人不会格格不入。每当和Thor以及他的朋友们一起前往其他领域,比如去Vanaheim, Alfheim, 还有Nornheim的时候,Loki都习惯于把自己融入当地。有时候,他仅仅只需要换衣服风格。有时候,他需要改变更多。而Jotunheim是唯一一个他发自内心不愿意去融入的地方。

  
冰霜巨人是他的敌人。 他不想让自己看起来像他们。但他现在不在敌人包围的地方。于是过了很长一会儿,他沉默着点了点头,闭上眼睛集中起注意力。他的双手触碰冰凉的杯子,试着回忆起那股彻骨的寒意。逐渐地,他的双手开始起了变化。

  
当他再次睁开双眼时,他的眼眸已经变成了深红色。他的目光瞥向那几个人,有些焦急地观察他们的反应。Hank和Anna只是有一点好奇,也许还有一点终于看到了的心满意足。然而,Kurt表现出的浓厚兴趣使Loki整个人开始紧绷起来。

  
很明显,这个年轻人有很多想说的话,但他似乎不在状态。过了一会儿,Hank站了起来,把椅子从桌子上推回来,金色的隆隆声在石头上。“不如我给你们多拿些饮料？” 他愉快地建议道,一边拿起了空杯子。“小淘气,Kurt,你有什么想喝的？”

  
Kurt摇摇头。那个女孩——Hank口中的小淘气——快速地说：“冰茶就好,谢谢啦。”。

  
“冰似乎是今天的主题,”Hank笑着对他说,然后朝柜台走去。很明显,他是在给 Kurt留出空间。小淘气鼓励了她的朋友几句便跟随Hank到柜台,让他们两个独处。

  
Loki把注意力全都放在他面前的陌生年轻人身上。“坐吗？” 他说,指了指对面的空椅子。Kurt点了点头,但他没有正常坐着,而是爬上了椅子蹲在上面。 Loki看到那条长长的蓝色尾巴跟随着他的动作,像猫一样因为情绪波动而在空中不安地晃动。尾巴解释了他不喜欢正常坐姿而偏好蹲在椅子上的原因。 在Loki的回忆中,更具异国情调的一些Alfheim居民也是如此。

  
Loki歪了歪头。“你有什么要问的吗？” 他问,准备好教冰霜巨人的历史。可是Kurt的问题让他感到意外。

  
“辣些纹怒,”Kurt指了指自己的皮肤。“窝,窝紫是在想...”

  
他的口音变得更浓了,语速缓慢而且犹豫不决,Loki都有点怀疑他是不是又闹迟钝——这似乎与Hank口中描绘的那个淘气的年轻人形象不太符合。他突然想起中庭的人并不都说同一种语言。 或许这个年轻人来自这个领域的其他王国,并且不熟悉这个国家的语言。

“你可以直接用你最熟悉的语言跟我说话,”Loki鼓励地告诉他。“我能听得懂。”

  
Kurt看起来很吃惊,过了一会儿他再次开口,他的口音变得不太明显。“你能说德语？” 他问。

  
“我会说所有语言。”Loki含糊地说。他不觉得这是Kurt心中真正想问的问题。

  
Kurt点头表示理解。“哦,就像Doug*一样,”他说。 （*Douglas Aaron Ramsey 代号译码（Cypher）拥有超强的语言能力。他可以读、写、翻译任何语言，包括人类语言或者外星语种。）

  
“那......你想问纹路怎么了？” 见他没有说回主题,Loki继续问。

  
“好吧,我想知道他们是否有一些意义,”Kurt说,虽然他说话变得更加流畅但很明显他仍然犹豫不决。“我......是否像我一样。”

  
这不是Loki期待的问题,他眨了眨眼,看得更近了。现在的光线不亮,Kurt的皮肤几乎全是黑色的,他可以看到Kurt的皮肤被覆盖在有细纹的地方,那些弯曲的图案密密麻麻地爬满在上面。这是他没想到的相似之处,让Loki再次不安地想知道这些变种人到底是什么。这种相似之处不太可能是巧合。 难怪这个年轻人很好奇。

  
“我不知道,”他最后回答,皱着眉头,他在记忆中翻找着信息：“我...其他冰霜巨人也拥有它们。我不知道它们有什么意义。它们可能象征了氏族血统,或者只是特殊的花纹,比如指纹或斑马的条纹。”

  
“我理解。”Kurt说,但他似乎更加沮丧和紧张。对话变得越来越奇怪了。快别吞吞吐吐了,Loki不耐烦地想,如果我知道答案,我自然会告诉你。

Kurt依旧坐立不安,最后他脱口而出：“我只想知道......它们是你自己弄的吗？”

  
“给自己？不！” Loki吃了一惊,他突然有了思绪。这些并不是约顿人身上那样的花纹,而是伤痕。 但是怎么会这么多？“等等,你是说你自己？这些纹路是你自己造成的？”

  
Loki的回答和反应显然都让Kurt感到不安。 他蹲在椅子上,尾巴惨兮兮地垂着。“是的。”他回答。

  
Loki惊讶地看着Kurt。“为了什么？”

  
Kurt看起来很难过,他没有回答。Loki皱起眉头,心中想着可能性。“它们是你在战斗中留下的吗？” 他曾见过Asgard的一些上了年纪的狂战士,他们身上也有类似的纹身 。他们通常把大战中留下的伤痕视为奖励,还会在周围皮肤上进行雕刻以强调他们的勇气。而Xavier确实说过他的一些学生都是战士。“他们确实让你看起来很可怕。”他鼓励地说。

  
不幸的是,这似乎是个错误的措辞。Kurt在椅子上蜷缩得更厉害,看着像是要哭出来。“不......我......”他结结巴巴地说,他的黄色眼睛不安地看着四周,好像准备要逃跑一样。“我不是......没关系。我应该走了...抱歉打扰你......”

  
在Kurt消失之前,Loki感觉到一种微弱的刺痛感,就像在他的皮肤刺了一下。除了一声微弱的爆破响,以及他之前站的位置上的空气,没有其他痕迹。Loki被留在原地,捧着他的冰镇可可,非常困惑。

  
不一会Hank回来了,他给Loki拿了一杯新的饮料和一些茶点。他发现Loki独自一个人坐在那里皱着眉头。

“Kurt怎么走得那么匆忙？” 他问。“出了什么问题吗？”

  
“我...不确定,”Loki犹豫地说。他有一种不好的感觉,他觉得自己可能犯了一个错误,需要Hank给他解惑。“他问我出生时是否有这些花纹—— ”他指着自己仍然是蓝色的皮肤，“ 我可能说错了些什么。”

  
“嗯。” Hank喝了一口咖啡,然后叹了口气。“好吧,我相信他不会因为这个就讨厌你。考虑到他的生活状况,他对所有人都非常宽容。”

  
“那么他也不是从父母那里继承这副样子的吗？” Loki好奇地问道。Hank和Xavier都认为变种人是人类进化的“下一步”。 但至少在人类与冰霜巨人的比较中,Kurt似乎远不止一步。

  
Hank耸了耸肩。“很可能不是,因为变种人在过去两代中才变得普遍,”他说。“但我们不确定,因为Kurt从没见过他的生身父母。”

  
“生身父母（birth parent）？” Loki对这个词有些困惑。父母还有这种分类的吗?

  
“Kurt 是被收养的。” Hank解释道。“我不知道所有的细节——我也不想强迫Kurt把一切都说出来。我只知道,他从一开始就没见过他的亲生父母。”

  
“哦,”Loki明白了这个词,他的回应声如细丝。

  
他继续和Hank聊天,但他并没有真正参与其中。Hank发现了他的分心,于是祝愿他度过一个愉快的下午,并邀请他下周同一时间再见。Loki起身把茶点的空包装扔进垃圾桶,道别后就离去了。

当他转身的时候,身上的蓝色已然褪去。  
他融入了人群。

* * *

  
Loki已经在这里教了一个礼拜的课,Charles觉得是时候去问问他对现在的生活适应得怎么样了。他之前向所有的在校教职工都发送了信息,告诉他们有关Loki在学校授课的事,同时也通知了X战警,让他们知道Loki是一个非常强大的潜在盟友。可惜他的时间表不允许他花太多时间在那位年轻的神衹身上。

Charles整个星期都尽可能关注着Loki,还在周一和周三晚上和他谈了话。在他们的最后一次会面中,Loki（仍旧有点不情愿地）承认了他对冰霜巨人的大部分知识都来自第三方。Charles确信那些战争之前出版的书籍和编年史肯定比后来写的那些更加客观地谈论了冰霜巨人。遗憾的是,Loki对冰霜巨人形象的启蒙大都来自那些后来编写的文本——其中包括了大量儿童故事。  
  
Loki在钟表敲响九次后不久就来到了他的办公室。Loki皱着眉头,心里全神贯注地想着其他问题。

“你知道你的场地管理员是个间谍吗？” Loki问他。“我从他的灵魂中感受到了强大的力量。他展现的外表不是他的真实形态。”

这不是他Charles计划在今晚进行的谈话。“......我知道间谍这件事。”Charles于是说道。

他实际上只知道学校里有间谍——不知道间谍具体是谁 ——但现在Loki一说,Charles就明白了间谍的身份和目的。Raven——魔形女——她不会想来学校的, 她一定是被Erik命令的。Charles不知道他的老朋友是在秘密谋划下一步行动,还是仅仅关注下他这位竞争者？他事后必须弄清楚并准备一个对策。

“那你们为什么不做点什么呢？” Loki不耐烦地问。“杀了他,或者至少将他驱逐出境？他只是一个人,你们完全有能力战胜他。”

Charles微微摇了摇头。“我们知道这个间谍的真实身份,还了解他的能力。没有必要现在就说破真相。”他说。“毕竟,就算你驱逐了这个间谍,敌人也可能会再按插一个人进来。到时候派来的也许就是一个你完全不知底细的可怕对手了。现在这种情况,你至少可以有选择地把信息透露给你的敌人。”

Loki张口想说些什么,又停了下来,他久久地看了Charles一眼。他心里满是疑惑,像有无数张口在他脑海里低声絮语,但他最终什么也没问。“这不是你的全部理由。”他平静地说道。

“没错,不过剩下的原因我现在暂时不能告诉你。”Charles叹了口气。“如果这个间谍采取措施威胁任何学生,我会立即采取措施,但我并不觉得这种情况会发生。” 他沉思了一会儿,然后补充道,“我希望你没有向那位场地管理员说什么。”

Loki哼了一声。“你觉得我是谁,一个外行？”

Charles笑了,他总是忘记这一点。虽然Loki并不成熟的心理标志着他还是一个正在成长的年轻人,但实际上Loki已经活了几百年了。他在这种事上当然不是个外行。“谢谢你告诉我,Loki。我非常感谢你为维护学校安全秩序所做的努力,”他换了话题。“我听说你今天被介绍给了Anna Marie和Kurt Wagner。”

Loki严肃起来,脸上的顽皮逐渐褪了下去。“是的,”他说。“我...我可能说了些冒犯他的话,那不是我的本意。” 他僵硬地说完这些话,好像担心他会因此得到一些谴责。

“只要你和他讲清楚,我相信他不会怪你的。他是个天性十分宽容的孩子。”Charles回答道。“尽管你们第一次碰面不太顺利,我还是希望你和Kurt能更好地相互了解。你们俩有很多共同之处。”

Loki的表情没有丝毫波动,但Charles能察觉到底下波澜的情绪。“McCoy博士也是这样说的。”他还想接下去说什么,但最后他没说下去,只是摇了摇头。

“Hank说了什么？” Charles鼓励他说下去。

Loki不太情愿地继续慢慢说道： “他说了一些关于Kurt的事情......有关他的'生身父母'（birth parent） 。那究竟是怎么一回事？“

Charles也许不应该对Loki的重点感到惊讶。他对Asgard的领养流程（也可能根本没有这一流程）知之甚少。他不知道他们的文化有哪些异同。“这是形容一个人生理上父母的常用术语,”他回答道。“将他们与抚养你的父母区分开来。”

“难道不是只有生育你的人才能称得上是父母？” Loki争辩道。“毕竟根据定义,创造你的是他们。”

“也许吧,” Charles耸了耸肩。“父母的真正定义是那些真正养大你的人,还是那些仅仅因为意外而生育了你的人,这要看你自己怎么想。作为遗传学家,我可以向你保证,出生只是创造一个人的第一步。 “

Loki皱起眉头,从椅子上站起来,在房间里慢慢地踱步。他的手不自觉地按在嘴唇上,陷入了沉思。Loki脑海中浮现出Kurt的样子,他下意识地联想起自己。这种认知让他觉得不适。“生他的人是不是因为他的畸形就把他扔掉了？” 他问道。“然后过路的人觉得他以后能派上用场就把他带回去了？ ”

Charles决定稍微回避一下这个话题。“Kurt的故事是他自己的故事,不应该由我泄露给你。”他希望能把Loki的思想引导到更积极的方向,“不过事情的确是这样。他是由他的养母抚养长大的,他们大部分时间都非常亲密。”

Loki看着他。“他们是怎么隐藏他的样貌的？” 他问。

“据我所知,他们没有。”Charles回答道。对Kurt来说,如果他们能掩盖他的外貌,事情可能会变得容易得多。不过至少Kurt能知道他的一生中仍然有那么多爱他的人不在乎他真实的样子。

Loki也想到了这个方面。“然而他的母亲仍然爱他,即使他长得如此与众不同......”他停了下来。Odin带我回去的时候,我的皮肤就已经被变成阿斯加德人的样子了。Frigga知道我不是阿斯加德人,她总是知道,但她什么也没说。是因为她同意Odin,还是因为她不敢反抗他的意思？她说她爱我,说我是她的儿子,她不想让我感觉不同。她有没有亲眼见过她所抚养的怪物的真面目是什么样子？如果她看见了,她是不是就会有不一样的的想法？她是否还会....我之前从来没有问过,现在我永远不会知道了。

就像火车转换轨道一样,Loki思维轨道被他自己硬生生地从对母亲的疑问和思念中拽了出来。他不知道自己是为了什么。可能是因为Loki只要一想起她,那种无力和疼痛就紧紧地纠缠住他,令他窒息。也可能是因为他不想让她被自己此刻躯壳内酝酿的无法控制的愤怒波及。或许两者兼而有之。“至少他的父母坦诚地告诉了他他是谁。”Loki阴沉地说道。“我想他们没有能力掩盖他的与众不同。那么,我想知道他们是如何向他人解释的......？”

Charles叹了口气。“Loki,我已经说过Kurt的故事不该由我告诉你。我不会透露其他学生的私人信息。如果你想知道这些事情,你可以直接与Kurt聊聊,只要你能得到他足够的信任。“ 他停了下来。“但这不是有关Kurt,不是吗？这是关于你的。”

在一个刹那,Loki几乎思维停滞。他的情绪像是一团逐渐膨胀的乌云,下一刻却像是要沸腾起来。

“你之前说我总是否认自己,总是把自己归为自己厌恶的那一类,而不是自己希望的那一类。”Loki打破了沉默。“如果是这样的话,我想我一定是被他教的。在我未记事的时候,他想让我做的第一件事——就是让我被动地隐藏我的样子——隐藏我真实的皮肤,然后从他们那里接受越来越多的谎言。我的一生就变成那样了——”别太像个法师,别太爱恶作剧。少惹些麻烦。少做回Loki。

Loki的步伐很快,来回地在办公室里走来走去。Charles经过一番考虑后决定少插话,多让 Loki开口。这个问题已经留在Loki心里很长一段时间了,需要适当时机爆发出来。就像一个溃烂的伤口,必须把脓水排干它才能够愈合。不仅仅是圣人的智慧或腐旧的陈词滥调——Charles认为Loki现在最重要的是敞开心扉,知道有人在聆听他的话。

“他几乎不怎么和我说话,只会说——不,Loki——停下,Loki——Loki,不要这样做。他从来没有告诉过我他想要我怎么样,只会警告我别去做什么。他提过带走我的时候他对我有计划,但那些计划对他已经不再重要。“Loki继续道。“他就没有想过我的另一种命运吗？就没有想过他想要我变成什么样子——仅仅关于我,而不是因为Thor才把我安排在什么位置？他难道从始至终有没有一次为我考虑过？”

在Loki的脑海里中,响起了一个温和的声音：Loki ,你父亲所做的一切总是有原因的。“这一直都是他的计划吗？” 他大声问道,声音颤抖。“为了让我——为了让我成为他那英雄儿子的完美陪衬——一个被用来消遣的怪物宠物？ ”

“我不知道。”Charles平静地说。

“为什么不？” Loki说,突然转向他。他的姿势令人感觉危险，目光里充斥着怒火 ,但Charles知道那股愤怒不是针对他的。“为什么你不知道了？你不是知道很多其他事情吗？你总是知道他们怎么想——”Loki的语气有些刻薄。“为什么你不能告诉我——父亲是爱我的？你为什么不能告诉我？”

“......因为我不认识你的父亲,Loki,”Charles叹了口气。“我从未见过他,我也无法得知他的想法。我只会告诉你我确切知道的事情。”

“那你为什么不直接骗我！” Loki声嘶力竭。“告诉我,我的父亲爱我。告诉我他所做的一切——他总是严惩我,宽待Thor——告诉我,他只是想让我变得更好,而不是因为他还想通过惩罚我来惩罚我的亲生父亲！告诉我他眼里有我,所有那些我从他身上学到的诡诈,小聪明,狡猾都是不可耻的。告诉我,我能做的已经做了,总有一些能让他为我骄傲！告诉我！”

沉默像一层雾弥漫在整个办公室,只听得见指针的摆动以及Loki急促的喘气声。虽然Charles之前一直努力不让自己被这个学生强烈的情绪外泄影响到,但他感觉自己的心脏此时此刻似乎也与Loki一起破碎了。

“我不能,”他说。“对不起。”

因为无论Loki多么想听到甜蜜的保证,他和他父亲之间的信任基础都已经被谎言打破了。如果想让Loki永远信任他,Charles就不会骗他,他不能那么做。

Loki像是重新变回了那个在夜里独自彷徨的孩童,在Charles来不及说什么之前他跪了下来。当他弯腰跪在地上时,一声轻微的破碎呻吟不受控制地从他的嘴边逃离。他的手紧握成拳放在嘴边,似乎是想要在声音逃脱之前抓住它。

“Loki。”Charles轻轻地喊道。Loki将他的痛苦转移到Charles椅子的扶手上,而他另一只手不自觉地搁在了Charles的膝盖上。母亲走了,父亲走了,阿斯加德不再欢迎他。脑海中浮现的那些事像狂风中疯狂摇曳的树枝。他的情绪再也无法控制。雨下了起来。

  
我身边剩下的只有他了。能存下我的地方就只有这里了。

Charles轻轻地用手搭在Loki脖子后面,提供温暖和支持,等待他情绪爆发的结束。

风暴之后Loki还需要继续前行。

  
Tbc

**Author's Note:**

> 比较爱sy的排版 sy更新最即时 催更的小可爱来sy找我吖 
> 
> 完结的第一部 http://www.mtslash.me/thread-247173-1-1.html  
> 第二部正在更新 http://www.mtslash.me/thread-267344-1-1.html


End file.
